


Tomorrow

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I like it though., M/M, Remember the first book!, Sad, sorta depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy falls for Luke as a first year camper, but he learns that almost forever isn't long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop the uselessness of my drabbles. They are out of control, please help me stop the madness.

When Percy was young, before Luke showed his true colours, he fell in love.

Luke seemed to return the sentiment, as he kissed him and told him that he loved him every moment he could.

Percy asked him once: “Will you hold me forever?” 

Luke had replied, “I can’t promise forever, but I can promise tomorrow.”

In Percy’s young naivety, he had thought that Luke had meant that one day he may not come out on top during a fight. The life of a demigod was dangerous after all.

That was until Percy’s ‘tomorrow’s’ ran out and his veins pumped poison instead of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't educated enough, *ahem* the 'poison in his veins' is from the pit scorpion in the first book.


End file.
